F This! F for What!
by Shinra-ex-SOLDIER
Summary: Remember "F for fabulous"? Well, just think of what would happen to acronyms with F like; wtf, stfu, etc. Really weard meanings. Neku obviously doesn't like it at all. Have F-un people! "Hell, who goes and redefines the eff? And fabulous? Seriously?"


**F for What?**

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

Neku's POV. Italicized sentences are his thoughts. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm poor.

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

**Week 1, Day 4**

"F Everything? What kind of a blog is that?" _If it's just about people in threads that aren't in driving him mad then he has some serious issues. _Once we got out of earshot I just shot the question. It's not that I was embarrassed if someone would hear us, heck, no one can see us, much more hear us. It was just too damn noisy in there.

"For real? Well, it's basically a blog about just about everything." _Thank you for rephrasing what I just said._

"You gotta do better than that." I said coldly that made Shiki almost jump.

"Okay! No need to get upset." She flails her hands in defence. "Seriously, your glare could kill." We both winced at the last word and instinctively looked at anything but each other. Day 2 was pretty much fresh. I clenched my fists. _Idiot. After what you did, I'm seriously starting to think that she's an even bigger idiot to forgive me that easily. She trusts people too fast. _Shiki's right hand went to hold her left elbow almost weakly. We were awkward for a while and somehow it didn't surprise me when it was her who got the courage to talk. "Anyways…" She's still recovering, I don't blame her. These things take time and we only got days. "Sometimes he posts about the new f-clothes. Sometimes he posts about other stuff like f-bikes or f-shows or anything else he'd eff."

"Guess some people really are more profaned online." _That's the internet for you. I'm still surprised she's okay saying that. I know it's just a letter but still…_

"What?" She tilted her head in thought until realization dawned on her face in the hue of pink. Then she started waving her hands madly. "N-n-no! It's not f like _that _f."

"Any other ideas?" I crossed my arms, unamused. _If she comes up with something other than the f-word, I may as well say the word._

"The Prince doesn't curse," She seemed to have regained her composure and started talking a little bit too enthusiastically, "that would be so totally un-eff. Everyone who reads the blog knows that F is for _fabulous!"_ She giggled.

_What the- _"Fuc- hey!" She slapped my arm before I could even breathe the damn word. _Hell, who goes and redefines the eff? And fabulous? Seriously? People like that crap? Society needs quality control._

"Don't say it. It's rude." She glared and I snorted. _My world, my rules. My language._

"And destroying the whole concept of eff isn't?" This means war.

"Don't overreact like he did some sort of a crime. The Prince practically made the letter better. Besides, it makes everything else better." She said as if it was the most natural thing in the world, which isn't. Morphing the meaning of eff is senseless and not to mention, confusing.

"Everything else?" I raise an eyebrow. _What else did this guy murder?_ _Don't tell me – shit._

"Be thankful. A lot of acronyms have better reputations since his blog." _You gotta be kidding me. _She was even smiling, I bet she's enjoying the look on my face. And I could've sworn even piggy is grinning maniacally behind those stitches. I don't even want to know but if curiosity killed the cat, then I'm doomed.

"FTW?" (F- The Win)

"Fabulously The Winner."

"WTF?" (What The F-?)

"What's That Fabulous?"

"NFG?" (No F-ing Good)

"Not Fabulously Great."

"STFU?" (Shut The F- Up)

"Sorting The Fabulous Ultimatum."

"FODA?" (F- Off And Die A-)

"Fabulously On Diet Again."

"DILLIGAF?" (Do I Look Like I Give A F-)

"Does It Look Like It's Gorgeous And Fabulous?"

"FFFFF?" (F-Lock or F-)

"Fabulous-Lock!"

_Screw this. _"I give up. Is there any acronym he hasn't slaughtered?" I fingered one of my spikes. _Somehow replacing the f-word with a non-offensive term looks more insulting than the original word._

"Oh, would you like to hear some more?" Okay, she's enjoying this too much.

"It was a rhetorical question. Just how do you remember all of this? What, got a list you memorize every day?"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Hands on waist and a glare, as if that would scare me. "Actually, there is a list. But it's not like I made it or anything, wish I did though. And no, I don't memorize it every day, just when I see new ones in his blog."

_Holy – there really is a list! _"And how often do you read this blog?"

"Just about every day. Gotta check for the latest updates, y'know?" _Not really._ "But I only check on my free time, kind of like a hobby." _Hobby? More like obsession. But I'm no different when it comes to CAT. He's CAT. He's definitely more awesome than some prince poser in that kind of shoes._

"Whatever." I shrugged.

"Hmph. You're just jealous because he changed the world." _Changed the world? Highly doubt that. More like flowered a curse word and completely resetting its definition._

"Yeah. And I'm also worried that I might lose the race with Beat." I said straightforwardly, dipped in sarcasm as I walked even slower.

"Hey! Could you be any more faster?" I ignored her threat and kept walking on my own pace.

After that lengthy argument I went back to my standard "I don't give a damn" mode and amped the volume of my headphones. I must be cursed. There's something that caught my eyes even for the briefest of moments. _Just how many times can you bumpy into a new guy in one day?_ _Apparently they get missed that much to show up more than once. _Good, Shiki didn't notice him. I've only met him for like, ten seconds, and I'm already starting to get annoyed by him.

_The last thing I want to hear from him is – _

"F this! F it to the high heavens! F for fabulous!"

~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~~xoxo~xoxo~

**Shinra-ex-SOLDIER**


End file.
